The Royal Acadamy
by Magma Red
Summary: When a mysterous girl shows up at the Royal Acadamy, Travis will feel something he has never felt before.
1. Ch1 The new girl

Chapter One- The new girl

Travis leaned back in his seat and sighed. He was in his homeroom class at the Royal Academy listening to Chaz drone on about how amazingly cool he was. _The only reason he's here is because his parents are rich. _He thought. He looked at Chaz. He had red-brown hair that was combed forward and spiked above his forehead, a goatee under his bottom lip, gold colored aviator glasses with blue lenses, a black, red, and white jacket, light blue jeans, a black belt, and black and white shoes. The worst part is that they had to share a dorm room, so he had to listen to him 24/7. He was absolutely full of himself and thought that he was going to be the most amazing person in the world when he graduated. Travis was different. He had the same hair style, but his hair was yellow, he had black eyes, and wore the school uniform, a light blue sweater vest, black coat with the school insignia on it, a white, short sleeved collared shirt, royal blue tie, black pants, light blue socks, and black shoes. Travis took out his cell phone to check the time. He had the best cell phone in the world since his parents were also rich, but he had earned a full scholarship to this place.

"Hey, are listening to me nerd?" Chaz asked.

"No." Travis said. The bell rang and everyone hurried to their seats. The Literature teacher, Ms. Elmira, came in. She has semi-circle glasses, brown hair pulled back into a bun held by pencils, with two locks of hair hanging down on either side of her face that stopped at her chin, a dress with a white torso, long black sleeves, and a black and white striped skirt that came to her ankles.

"Okay class, get out your textbooks and read pages 235-243 then answer the ten questions at the end." She said. "AND NO TALKING!" If there's anything she hates, it's noise. Travis takes out his textbook out of his backpack and reads the story. He then answers the questions, turns them in then takes out his cell phone and browses the web. About five minutes after, a folded up piece of paper lands on his desk. He unfolds it.

**Anything interesting? **Its Buddy's handwriting. Travis picks up his pencil and writes his reply.

**Yep. Chaz's level of annoyance has gone up. **He sends it back and few seconds later it comes back.

**How much? **He writes his reply.

**OVER 9000. **He sends it back and a few seconds later it's back on his desk.

**HA HA! I see what you did there. **Travis smiles. The bell rings, he grabs his backpack and heads out the door.

"Hey pal!" He hears Buddy say. He turns to see Buddy walking towards him. He has on the same uniform, has black dots for eyes, freckles, and blonde hair with his bangs parted on the right. "I didn't think that Chaz's annoyance level would go up that high."

"I know, but hey, can't say I didn't see it coming." Travis says. They laugh. They start heading for the science lab when Chaz walks up to them.

"You know it's rude to ignore people?" He asks angry.

"Yes," Travis responds. "but you act like you're some sort of god therefore, I ignore you." Chaz glares at him then snatches Travis' phone from his hand. "Hey!" He reaches for it, but Chaz put his hand on Travis' forehead, and holds the cell phone out away from him with his other hand.

"Give him his cell phone back!" Buddy says.

"Make me." Chaz says. Suddenly, out of nowhere a foot hits him in his side and he falls to the ground after being propelled five feet. Travis' cell phone is then snatched from the air by the same person. They have on the school uniform except instead of the coat having a collar it has a hood that is pulled over their face to where you can only see their nose mouth and chin, making it impossible to tell if they're a boy or girl. Usually, the girls have on light blue skirts that come to their knees with a black stripe at the edge but even though they have the choice to wear pants they all wear skirts. They hold the phone out to Travis and he takes it.

"Thanks." He says. "Are you new? I've never seen you before. They quickly nod then spin around and bolt down the hallway grabbing a black duffle bag, red and black backpack, and red suit case before disappearing around a corner. _That was... strange._

"Holy cats!" Buddy exclaims. "They just took down Chaz with one hit!"

"I hope I never get in a fight with them." Travis says. They laugh and head on into the lab then sit at their station. The bell rings and everyone gets quiet as the science teacher, Dr. F comes in. He has crazy white hair, thick round glasses, a white mustache, white lab coat, red and yellow tie, red gloves that come to his elbows, black pants and black boots.

"GOOD MORNING!" He yells happily. "I hope you all remembered to bring the German Potato Salad to put in the rocket engines!"

"Um, Dr. F?" Violet asks raising her hand. She has long black hair that comes down to the middle of her back, black eyes, pale skin, and the girls school uniform. "You said that we would be learning about the uses of sulfuric acid today."

"That I did!" He says. "Besides, the people who were suppose to bring me some monkeys haven't arrived with the parts necessary for building a rocket!" He takes out some test tubes and chemicals. "Now take out your science notebooks a prepare to take notes!" Travis takes out his notebook and writes down the note Dr. F tells them to write. In the middle of class the door opens a little bit and person very quietly steps in and shuts the door behind them.

_Wait, they're that person who helped me get back my phone! _Travis realizes.

"Hello!" Dr. F says. "Are you here to deliver the monkeys and rocket parts?" They quickly shake their head.

"N-n-no sir." They murmur.

"Oh." Dr. F says. "Well then what are you doing here?" They hold out a sheet of paper, he take sit and reads it. "Ah!" He says. "Class, this is our newest student! Say hi to them!"

"Hi pal!" Buddy says.

"Hi." Travis says.

"Greetings." Violet says. The rest of the class says hi and the person heads for an empty station when Dr. F stops them.

"Introduce yourself and tell us your interests!" He says. They look at the class then him, then the class, then him, then back at the class. They suck in a deep breath.

Whatever they say next, is just a blur of words.

They then hurry and sit down at the empty station, take out a note book and get ready to write. When the bell rings, they quickly put their stuff in their backpack, jump up, and bolt out the door. Travis and Buddy hurry out of the lab and look around. Buddy tugs at Travis' sleeve.

"There!" He says pointing. There's a small group gathered around the person and Chaz.

"Who do you think you are kicking me like that?" Chaz asks outraged. The person says nothing. "WELL?" Chaz asks. Nothing. Chaz reaches forward and grabs the persons hood. He tries to pull it down but the person hold onto it with all their might. Tim jumps forward and starts to help Chaz. Tim is Chaz's biggest fan, which is kind of strange considering how nice he is. He has shaggy blue hair, a hat shaped like a dogs head, sea green eyes, and has on the school uniform. With his help, they manage to get the person's hood off.

Travis lets out a small gasp.

Standing there, is a beautiful girl with shining black hair done into a braid, big brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, freckles across her cheekbones and the bridge of her nose, rosy cheeks, and full pink lips. Everyone freezes including Chaz and Tim. Chaz smiles.

"Hi..." He says. She punches him in the jaw, pulls the hood back on, and bolts down the hallway. Travis runs after her. He runs out of the school and looks around. He runs out to the school garden and keeps looking. He comes around the edge of a shrub and she her sitting there curled up into a ball.

"Hey..." He says. Her head whips up toward him. "You okay?" She sits there for a second before looking at the ground in front of her. "Look, I'm sorry about Chaz. He's just... stupid sometimes." She says nothing. He walks over an crouches beside her. "I... don't see why you were trying to hide your face. I mean its..." He stops himself. "Uh, w-what's your name?" She looks at him.

"Camo." She murmurs before bolting away.


	2. Ch2 Maybe I have a chance

Chapter Two- Maybe I have a chance

Travis watches her run. She was incredibly fast, almost as if she was flying. He suddenly felt a warm feeling inside of him. He quickly closes his eyes and shakes his head. _I gotta get to class. _He thought. He walks back into the school and heads to the computer lab when Buddy runs up to him.

"Hey pal!" He says. "Did you find her?"

"Yeah..." Travis tells him. "I asked what her name was."

"And?"

"Camo."

"Camo?"

"Yep."

"Well, then what happened?"

"She bolted." They walk into the computer lab and sit at their computers.

"Okay everyone." Mr. Vector says. He has long black hair, a black goatee on his chin, a gray t-shirt, blue gray jeans, and black shoes. "Do computer exercises 4 and 5 then practice data coding." Travis begins the exercise but he can't focus. His mind keeps on wandering back to Camo.

_ARGH! FOCUS! _He thinks irritated. But he can't. The bell rings and he heads out the door.

"Hey pal!" Buddy says catching up to him. "What happened? You kept spacing out!"

"I know, I know." Travis says. "I just, can't... focus for some reason."

"Maybe your getting sick." Buddy suggests.

"Yeah, that's probably it." Travis says. "I'll go see the nurse."

"Okay, see you later!" Buddy calls.

A few minutes later...

"Well you don't have a fever, your pulse is normal, breathing is alright, I don't think you're sick Travis." Nurse Wendalyn says. She has light blue hair with yellow at the tip of her bangs, a pointed, wide-brimmed black hat, purple eyes, and has on a white lab coat and purple and black nurses uniform.

"But I have to be!" Travis objects. "I can't think strait!"

"Okay, okay..." She says. "There's one thing I can try. Think of what your mind drifts to." She feels his wrist for his pulse and puts her hand on his forehead for temperature. He lets his mind drift to Camo and sits there thinking of her. About a minute later the nurse writes something down on a clipboard, pulls off the piece of paper and hands it to him. Travis looks at it.

**Name: Travis Fone**

**Gender: Male **

**Reason for visit: Not feeling well.**

**Problem: Sickness**

**Sickness: Love**

"WHAT?" Travis exclaims. "I am not!"

"Yes you are." The nurse says. "Whoever you thought of, your breathing increased, temperature when up slightly, pulse rate when up, and your palms got a little sweaty."

"I need to get to class." Travis says as he leaves. He crumples up the paper and throws it in a trash can. Summer peeks around the corner. The piece of paper bounces off the rim of the trash can and lands on the floor. Travis doesn't notice, so he keeps walking. Summer has blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, has the girls school uniform, and is a cheer leader.

_I wonder what's on that... _She quickly walks over, picks it up, smoothes it out, and reads it.

**Name: Travis Fone**

**Gender: Male **

**Reason for visit: Not feeling well.**

**Problem: Sickness**

**Sickness: Love**

_Oh... My... GOODNESSSSSSS! _She thinks excitedly. _He has a crush! Oh, who is it though? _Summer had a HUGE crush on Travis but was waiting for him to admit that he liked her. _EEEEE! I can't wait for him to tell me! _She quickly hurries to class.

Meanwhile...

"Now, would anyone like to demonstrate how to work this problem?" Mr. Gordon asks. He has brown skin, a bald head, mustache-goatee around his mouth, glasses, a green sweater, blue jeans and brown shoes. "Anyone?" Travis sits there, nervous. He was sitting right next to Camo since there was only one empty desk that no one was assigned to, so Mr. Gordon had put her there.

_Maybe I do have a crush on her. _He thought. _But I don't have a chance. After all, why would someone as beautiful as her like a total nerd like me?_

"TRAVIS!" Mr. Gordon yelled. Travis fell out of his seat from surprise and everyone except Camo laughed. Travis stood up. "Is there something bothering you? I said your name five times."

"It's nothing." Travis said and quickly sat down.

"Well then," Mr. Gordon says. "How about you Mr. McFreely? " Chaz was sitting in the desk on the other side of Camo and had been staring at her the whole time. He looked at the teacher.

"Um... I... don't know... how." He says. The teacher sighs.

"Well how about you Ms..." He checks his enrollment sheet. "Ms. Camo Flage?" She looks at the problem from under her hood, gets up, walks to the board, picks up a piece of chalk, and looks at the math equation. A second later, she picks up the eraser, erases part of it, puts in something different, and then with her arm a blur, she begins to write the answer, and it's one of those that takes up the entire board that is sixteen feet long, and three feet tall. After about thirty seconds, she underlines the answer, puts the piece of chalk that is now a stub back on the holder at the bottom of the board, walks back to her desk, sits down, and continues writing in a blank book. The entire class looks at the teacher to see him standing there, gawking at the board with the math book open.

"You knew that I copied the problem wrong, made it harder to solve, and answered it in just a short time." He says.

Then faints.

The entire class looks at Camo. She just sits there and continues to write in her book.

_Maybe I have a chance... _Travis thinks.


	3. Ch3 Lunch Buddies

Chapter Three- Lunch buddies

The bell for lunch rings. Travis gets up, grabs his backpack, and meets Buddy outside the Cafeteria. "So what did the nurse say?" He asks.

"That I have a crush." Travis tells him.

"WHAAAT?" Buddy exclaims.

"I know! But..." Travis sighs. "it's true." He looks at the floor. Buddy puts a hand on his shoulder.

"It's Camo isn't it?" He asks. Travis nods. "Hey don't worry pal! Everything will be alright."

"You're right." Travis says. He looks at Buddy and smiles. "Thanks. C'mon, let's get some lunch."

"Sounds like a plan!" Buddy says. "After all, I'm starving!"

"When aren't you starving?" Travis asks. They laugh and walk into the Cafeteria. They get a lunch tray for each of them and walk down the line, getting the food they want. The academy has the greatest chefs, Chef Gino and Chef Watanabe. They look around after getting their lunches for a place to sit.

"How about there?" Buddy asks. He's pointing at a empty table with one person sitting at it: Camo. Travis looks at Buddy. "Just kidding!"

"Hey guys!" They turn around and see their friend Lyndsay coming toward them. See has brown skin, light blonde hair pulled back into a high, stiff, pony tail, green eyes, a red bandana on her head with bangs sticking out from underneath it, two gold hoop earrings, and the girls school uniform. "What are you two kidding about?"

"Nothing." Travis says quickly. She shrugs.

"Okay." She looks past them. "Hey let's go sit with the new girl." She walks past them and Travis gulps. "Well, c'mon!" They walk over to the table.

"Hi pal!" Buddy says. Camo looks up from the book she's writing in and says nothing.

"Mind if we sit here?" Lyndsay asks. She shakes her head and they sit down. "So do you like it here so far?" Without looking up for the book, she nods.

"What are writing?" Travis asks. She slides the book over to him and turns it around so the word are readable. He reads the page.

**I stood beneath the silver moon in the freezing snow. I pulled the bloody sword from my enemy and sheathed it. I looked at the man who would no longer bother me then turned and mounted my horse. Riding through the velvet black night, freezing cold with howling in my ears, I came to the Snake's passage and continued to ride as an uneasy feeling began to enter my mind. I pulled out my sword and a arrow went straight past me. I looked in the direction it came from. A person leapt off a bolder, pulled out a dagger that gleamed in the moonlight and-**

Travis looks up from the book. "Well?" He asks. "Then what happened?" She pulls the book back, turns it back around, and continues to write. Lyndsay reads the page.

"Wow." She says. "That sounds really interesting." Camo open her backpack and pulls out some other books.

"Want to read another one?" She asks.

"Thanks!" Lyndsay says accepting the three books. "Are these all of them?"

"No." Camo says. "There are some more in my dorm room and I lent one to Poppy."

"You're rooming with Poppy?" Buddy asks. Camo nods. Poppy is Violet's little sister and she loves flowers. She has black hair pulled into pigtails by ponytail holders that look like flowers and has black eyes, wears the girls uniform, and has light skin.

"Speaking of Poppy..." Camo says. We see Poppy walking over to the table with her lunch tray in her hands and book under her arm.

"Hey guys!" She says sitting down.

"Hi pal!" Buddy says.

"Hey Poppy." Lyndsay says.

"Hi." Travis says.

"Did you know that Camo writes books?" Poppy asks. They all nod. She looks at Camo. "Thanks for letting me read this book. It's really good."

"Thanks." Camo says with a smile.

"By the way," Poppy says. "why do you always where that hood?"

"Why not?" Camo asks. She continues writing in her book while the others eat.

"Did you have lunch?" Travis asks. Camo nods. "Okay, so... what book did she lend you Poppy?" Poppy hands Travis the book and he reads the title.

**The Rose Garden.**

"Sounds kinda strange huh?" Camo asks. Travis shakes his head and hands the book to Poppy. They finish eating and head to the library with Camo.

"GUYS!" They stop and see Jimmy running toward them. He has black wind-blown spike hair, blue eyes, tan skin and the boys school uniform. "Come quick! Chaz is going to try another stunt!"

_Oh great. ANOTHER stunt to brag about. _Travis thinks. They follow him out to the school court yard to see they Chaz has made some sort of machine that looks like one of those spheres made out of poles that they use to train astronauts in. The crowd of people chatter excitedly among themselves about the upcoming stunt. He looks at his friends and sees that Camo has disappeared. _Where'd she go? _He looks around and sees her sneaking up to the machine. She comes up to it opens a panel, and starts pulling out wires and other gadgets. She then puts the panel back on, and sneaks away. _... Is she a ninja? _Travis wonders.

"Hey Travis!" He turns and sees Summer walking over him.

"Hey Summer." He says.

"So... How are you doing?"

"Good. You?"

"Great! Are you looking forward to the dance?"

"Yes!"

"Are you going with anyone?"

"I'm not sure..."

"... O... Okay..." She turns and leaves.

_That was... weird... _Travis thinks.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Chaz announces. Everyone looks at him. "I will now do my latest and most extreme stunt EVER!" Travis tunes out, and looks around for Camo.

"Looking for me?" She murmurs. Travis whirls around to see her standing there.

"How do you do that?"

"LONG story." She tells him.

"I saw what you did."

"Serves him right for pulling my hood off." Travis smiles at the comment. He looks back to see Chaz getting into the strange contraption. It starts up, and he starts spinning. After a few second though, it spins to fast. It gets faster and faster, then he loses his grip, and flies into the air. Travis looks at Camo to see she's giggling. Travis smiles, happy to see her happy.

Chaz yells as he comes down towards the ground. He suddenly stops a foot above the ground. Everyone gasps, and stares at Chaz, who is panting from terror. He then falls to the ground.

_... How did that happen...? _Travis wonders.


	4. Ch4 New Roommate

Chapter Four- New Roommate

Travis opened the door to Buddy's dorm room. "Hey Pal!" Buddy said from the small kitchen. "You got all of your stuff?"

"Yep." Travis says holding up a duffle bag. He had decided to change roommates since he knew Chaz would just drone on about how he thought that Camo liked him. For the remaining four periods, earlier that day, Camo had amazed everyone. In gym class, she completed the obstacle course that took everyone ten clumsy minutes to get through, in just one elegant and graceful one. In engineering, she amazed the teacher by making a highly advanced machine, in astronomy she named every single constellation without looking or stopping to think, and in history, she was able to summarize the most important war that had ever happened.

Travis found it all amazing.

"So what do you think of Camo so far?" Buddy asks him.

"Amazing." Travis tells him sitting on the sofa. The dorm rooms have a main room that is a kitchen, living room, and dining room, then two bedrooms that branch off of it, then a bathroom for the bed rooms.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Buddy asks him.

"... I don't know. What do you want to do?" Travis asks.

"... I could help you unpack?"

"Sounds good." They go into the left bed room and Travis puts his belongings in the dresser, while Buddy hangs his school uniforms up in the closet. When they finish, there's a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Travis says. He walks out of the bedroom, and opens the door to see Poppy standing there. "Hey Poppy."

"Have you seen Camo?" She asks.

"Not since history class. Why?"

"I can't find her anywhere."

"What?" Travis exclaim. "I'll help you look for her."

"What's going on?" Buddy asks coming into the main room.

"Camo's missing." Travis tells him. "Who else is looking for her?"

"Violet, Daniel, Ginny, Jimmy, Pablo, Chaz, Lyndsay, Candy, Tim, Derek, and me." Poppy tells him.

"Okay, let's go!" They hurry out of the dorm area, and Travis searches the woods. _Where could she have gone? I hope nothing's happened... Then again, she can do all of this stuff, so she's probably okay, but-_

"Hey Travis." He whirls around to see Camo standing there, looking at him from under her hood. "What'cha doin'?"

"There you are!" He says hugging her. "I was looking for you. You just disappeared and me and a lot of others started looking for you."

"I'm... I'm sorry." She tells him. "I didn't mean to cause worry. I was just going for a walk..."

"It's okay." Travis tells her.

"...Travis...?"

"Yeah?"

"You can stop hugging me."

"Oh!" He says jumping back. "I was just... uh..."

"It's okay." Camo tells him. She pulls her braid out, and fingers the end of it. "So... we should be getting back, huh?"

"Um... Yeah! Un... Unless you want to continue your walk..."

"Nah. C'mon. Let's get going."

"R-right..." They walk back through the woods to the school, and see everyone on the front steps of the school with depressed look.

"Hey..." Camo says. Everyone looks up, and their faces brighten.

"You're okay!" Poppy exclaims as they all run over to her.

"What happened?" Tim asks.

"I went for a walk." Camo tells them.

"Oh..." Everyone says at the same time.

The next day...

Travis walks into home room to see Camo sitting in the desk next to his. _... Are the teachers trying to push us together? _Travis wonders. Throughout the rest of the day, he has Camo in all of his classes, and has to sit next to her.

"Hey pal!" Buddy says as Travis walks into their dorm room.

"Hey Buddy." Travis says.

"Is it true that Camo is in all of your classes and that you have to sit next to her in all of them?" Buddy asks.

"Yeah..." Travis sighs. "But... oddly, I don't mind. After all, she's smart, nice, a bit shy, pretty, and... just amazing really..." Travis says.

"Yep. You without a doubt have a crush on her." Buddy says.

"Don't tell anyone." Travis says.

"I won't." Buddy tells him.

"Thanks. I-" There's a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Travis walks back over to the door and opens it. There's no one there. He looks down the hall to see someone disappear around the corner, then sees a book in front of the door. He picks it up, and reads the title.

**Alexander's Travels**

"Who is it?" Buddy asks.

"I think it was Camo." Travis tells him.

"What makes you think that?" Buddy asks. Travis holds up the book.

That night...

Travis sits down on his bed, and opens the book. He has on his pajamas, which are light blue with navy blue outlines and the school insignia on them. He begins to read the book, and immediately gets sucked into it.

Two hours later...

He yawns, and closes the book. _This is really good. _He puts it on his night stand, turns off the lamp, and rolls over in bed. He dreams that he is Alexander, and that Camo is his travel companion.

The next day at lunch...

"So Poppy, what do you want for your birth day?" Violet asks her. Travis, Camo, Buddy, Lyndsay, Poppy, Violet and Jimmy were all sitting at a lunch table together.

"I would like to play in some snow." Poppy tells her sister.

"But it's almost summer." Buddy objects.

"I know... but still." Poppy says. They eat in silence for a minute.

"So how do you like the book Travis?" Camo asks.

"It's really good actually." He tells her.

"Thanks."

"So... What kind of books do you write?"

"All of them!" Camo says get excited suddenly. "I write action, adventure, mystery, suspense, drama, you name it, I write it! Although the ones that I write the most are adventure/mysteries. Mainly because I have a better imagination when it comes to those, but I try to get experience writing in all of the different genres."

"..." Everyone sits there for a second.

"That... that's the most I've ever heard you talk at one time." Travis says.

"... I guess..." She says.

"Hey Camo!" They hear a voice say. They groan.

"Go away Chaz." Camo says. He sits down right next her.

"What are you doing over here with all these chumps?" He asks. Before Travis can say anything, Camo grabs Chaz's fingers, curls them then squeezes them together.

"OW, OW, OW, OW!" Chaz exclaims.

"Look, leave me and my friends alone." She tells him. "Only chumps can call other people chumps, and if I find out you've been mean to my friends again, you'll. Be. SORRY... Understood?"

"YES." Chaz says painfully.

"Good." Camo says. She releases his fingers, and Chaz grabs his tray, then hurries off. Everyone looks at Camo, and she continues to eat her lunch.

_... She stood up to him... Not a lot of people do that... _Travis thinks. 


	5. Ch5 SNOW!

Chapter five- SNOW?

Travis laid in bed sleeping peacefully. They didn't have any classes that day, so Travis was sleeping in and dreaming of Camo. "WAKE UP!" Buddy yells bursting in the room and jumping on the bed in the same pajamas as Travis.

"What...?" Travis asks half-asleep.

"WAKE UP!" Buddy yells again. He drags Travis out of bed, to the window, and pulls up back the curtain. "LOOK!"

"What in the WORLD?" Travis exclaims.

There's snow everywhere. At least nine inches.

"C'mon!" Buddy says. "Let's go enjoy it!" He runs out of the room, and Travis gets out his snow gear. He pulls on the black thermal under wear, long sleeved light blue shirt, navy blue pants, light blue sweater, thick navy blue trousers, black ski socks, black boots, light blue parka with navy blue chest and arms with the school insignia, and navy blue snow pants. He pulls on thick, water proof black gloves, and puts a black toboggan with the school insignia in his head. He pulls on his backpack, goes out into the main room to see Buddy waiting at the door.

They hurry outside to see everyone in the same snow gear enjoying the snow. Out of nowhere, a snowball hits Travis. "Hey!" He exclaims looking in the direction it came from. Camo stands behind a tree, in the same snow gear, and Travis notices her hood isn't pulled on as far. You can now make out her eyes.

"Special delivery for Travis Fone sent by air mailing system!" She calls as she throws more snowballs. Travis ducks, then runs and jumps behind a bush.

"I can't believe this! Snow! And it's almost summer!" Buddy says as he jumps behind the bush to avoid the snowballs.

"I know! It must be some sort of crazy weather pattern or something." Travis says.

"YARGH!" Ginny exclaims as she jumps behind the bush and throws snowballs at rapid fire. Ginny had fiery red hair in two braids, green eyes, freckles, and lightly tanned skin.

"RUN!" Buddy yells. They jump out from the bush, and Lyndsay charges at them with an arm full of snowballs. Snowballs fly out of nowhere, and she gets creamed. Travis and Buddy look to see Jimmy and Pablo in a snow fort. Pablo has brown skin and hair, and black eyes. They jump behind the snow fort, and throw snowballs and Lyndsay and Ginny.

"Okay, who's next?" Jimmy says.

"You guys!" They all turn and see Camo jump out of a tree. She releases rapid fire on them, and they get creamed. "HA HA!" Camo says triumphantly. "The Hooded Fighter strikes again!" She then runs off into the woods. Travis grabs an armful of snowballs, jumps up, and runs after her. As he gets farther in, he slows down, and gets ready.

_Where are you...?_ He wonders.

"Right here!" Camo says. Travis whirls around to see Camo jump on him, and he falls face down in the snow. Camo pins his arms behind his back and crouches next to him. "Gotcha." She says.

"How... how did you know what I was thinking?" Travis asks in bewilderment.

"Long story." She says. She lets go of his arms, jumps up, then runs straight up a tree.

"What?" Travis asks pushing himself up. He looks around, then heads back to the campus. _How... how did she know what I thought...? _He wonders. He enjoys the snow with his friends, and that night they build a campfire.

"... And they were never seen again." Derek says. He has hazel colored hair, brown eyes, and tan skin.

"Pffft! Goth Boy could tell a better ghost story than you!" Poppy tells him.

"Yeah!" Buddy says in agreement. "That story didn't even scare me!"

"Then you KNOW it's not scary." Violet says.

"Well it's not like any of you guys could do better." Derek says.

"I have one..." They all turn and see Camo walking through the velvet night. She walks over and sits down on a rock in the circle around the campfire.

"So what," Pablo says. "Is this one of those my distant relative knew this guy, who knew this guy that this happened to?"

"..." Camo lowers her head and faintly smiles. "It happened to me." She whispers. Everyone exchanges shocked looks, then they all look back at Camo who is staring at the fire.

"About two years ago," Camo starts. "I was exploring the island I lived on, and I found a cave that was hidden by underbrush. I when do into it with a lantern to see what was hidden in it. I went very far underground before I found something... and underground grotto. There was a wreaked pirate ship in the water. I went aboard it to see if I could find any treasure. I wandered through the dank hallways, the entire ship creaked and moaned. A breeze appeared. I looked around to try to find the source, but my lantern blew out... by itself. I looked down the hallway I was in, and I saw it. The ghost of the captain. He was an eerie gray pale, with white, soulless eyes. He stared at me, and I felt ice run down my spine, then, the hallway grew shorter. He was getting closer to me. I dropped the lantern and ran for my life. Each time I looked over my shoulder, he was somewhere. Watching me with his soulless white eyes... and sometimes... I know he's watching me."

"..." Everyone sits there, eyes wandering around and terrified.

"RAH!" Camo suddenly yells causing everyone to jump and cry out with fear. She bursts out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Jimmy asks.

"Y-y-y-yeah!" Buddy says. "T-t-the g-ghost cap-captain could b-be watching!"

"There IS no ghost!" Camo says. "I made it up!" Everyone looks at her with a surprised expression. "A scary story is much more terrifying when it happened to someone you know."


	6. Ch6 Walking

Chapter six-Walking

The next day, all of the snow was gone. "Well, at least I got my birthday wish!" Poppy says cheerfully at lunch. Travis looks at Camo, who has her hood pulled back a bit more. He sits there and stares at her.

"Travis?" Camo asks. He snaps out of it.

"Y-yeah?" Travis asks.

"... Eh, never mind." She says.

_... Gotta be more careful around her. _Travis thinks.

Later that day...

"CAMO!" Travis calls. He was walking through the woods looking for her. _Where IS she? Poppy says she always goes for a walk after school. _Travis hears a flute and stops. The music is absolutely beautiful. He looks in the direction it's coming from, and after a bit, he come to a clearing. He sees Camo sitting under a tree, surrounded by hedgehogs, deer, bunnies, and bears. They all sit there and watch her play a wooden flute with nimble fingers, and the music is almost... alluring... in a way. He slowly and silently walks over to her, and sits down. They all sit there watching Camo play the flute for a few minutes. When the last note dies away, the animals all get up, and leave the clearing. Travis just sits there and stares at Camo.

"Surprised, huh Travis?" She asks without looking.

"How... What?" He asks confused.

"Long story."

"... O... Okay..."

"..." They both just sit there for a second.

"So why'd you come looking for me?"

"Uh... I... I wanted to ask why you always go for a walk after school..."

"Why not?"

"..."

"You're confused, aren't you?"

"...Yes... Yes I am."

"Good." Camo smiles, then gets up and walks into the woods. Travis scrambles up, and runs after her.

"So... do you just like the woods?" He asks.

"Yes..." Camo tells him. "It's peaceful. The air is always wonderful to breathe, the birds always sing their merry tunes and there's a stillness about it. I love writing about forests."

"How?"

"In any way. Songs, stories, and poetry. Especially haikus."

"Could... could you tell me one?"

"This one's my favorite.

As the soft moon glows,

The forest rests peacefully

Mist, its soft blanket."

"That's beautiful..." Travis says. Camo smiles.

"Thanks." They walk in silence for a bit.

"Uh... Camo?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you always wear that hood?"

"..." Camo says nothing, then sighs. "Promise not to tell?"

"Cross my heart and hope to eat cheese." Travis tells her. She laughs, making Travis smile. _She has such a beautiful laugh..._

"Well, I always wear it because... well..." Camo looks around. "It makes me feel safer."

"What?"

"Well, I'm always afraid that I'll screw up, so if I do, at least people won't be able to see my face. And so boys won't be able to see my face... They always fall for me when they see me... So, I wear the hood to keep that from happening."

"..." Travis walks in silence for a bit. "They shouldn't like you just because you're the most beautiful girl on the planet."

"I know but- wait, WHAT?" Camo looks at him, and Travis realizes what he just said, and he feels his face get hot.

"Uh..." _I just HAD to say that out loud. Didn't I? _

"That... uh... T-Thanks...?"

"Uh... I was... um... in their opinion!"

"R-right." Camo says. They resume walking.

A few days later...

"Hey guys." Travis says as he sits down at the lunch table with his friends.

"Hi pal!" Buddy says.

"Hey, I heard that you and Camo went for a walk in the woods... alone." Poppy says.

"That's true. What about?" Travis asks.

"What ELSE did you two do?" Pablo asks. Everyone gives him the Spanish inquisition, and Travis shoots a glance at Buddy.

"I promise, I didn't tell them!" Buddy says. Travis sighs, then slouches. "Okay... how did you guys find out?"

"You make it a BIT obvious when you stare at her." Derek tells him.

"Ugh." Travis says.

"Don't worry." Lyndsay tells him. "I think Camo likes you."

"WHAT?" Travis exclaims.

"Well, ya see..."

Earlier that day...

"So are you asking anyone to the dance Summer?" Lyndsay asks her.

"Actually, I'm waiting to be asked." Summer tells her. Camo rolls her eyes. She had completely taken her hood off her head, allowing everyone to see her face.

"By who?" Lyndsay asks.

"Travis! He has a crush on me!" Summer excitedly squeals. Camo looks at her, and Lyndsay sees what looks like sadness and jealousy in her eyes.

"Camo? You okay?" Lyndsay asks her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She says before walking off.

"So that's what happened." Lyndsay says as she finishes telling them. Travis just sits there, not knowing how to react.

_She... l-likes me back? Or does she not? She... She does right? As more than a friend? Or just as a friend? _He wonders.

"Hey guys..." Everyone looks at Poppy. "I'm kinda worried about Camo."

"Why?" Violet asks.

"Well, haven't you guys noticed that she looks exhausted?" Poppy asks. Everyone nods. "She's always like that, even in the mornings... and I've noticed that she always seems a little tense and nervous. Like she's waiting for something to happen." Travis sits there worried, when they all hear footsteps. They look and see a girl with pink hair and blue eyes with an annoyed look on her face.

"PRINCESS BUTTERSCOTCH?" Everyone at the table exclaims. She looks at them.

"At least people recognize me in this DREADFUL school uniform." She mutters. "Daddy says I need to get a good education, so he had me sent here to learn." She sighs. "Why can't I have a servant do it for me?"

"Hey guys!" They hear Camo say cheerfully as she walks over to the table with her lunch tray. The princess turns around to face her, and Camo freezes. Her face gets pale and her eyes wide. Princess Butter squints at her.

"You look familiar..." She says. "Have we met?"

"...N-N-N-No... We haven't..." Camo stammers.

"No... I think we have."

"O-Of course we haven't!" Camo says. "I would've remembered meeting the princess and I just remembered something really important I have to do so BYE!" Camo bolts. Everyone looks at each other with confusion.

After school...

Travis walked through the woods and came to the clearing where Camo would stop on her walks. He sees her sitting under a tree, fast asleep with a book in her lap.

_Poppy's right... She does look exhausted, nervous and tense... _Travis thinks. But, she looks so peaceful to him in her sleep. He walks over and sits down next to her. He looks at the book, to see that it's written in an unfamiliar language. _What? _ He wonders he looks at it, and Camo suddenly slumps against him. Travis feels his face get hot. The book falls out of Camo's lap and closes when it hits the ground. She faintly smiles, and Travis feels a smile tug at his lips. He wraps his arms around her, and she cuddles up to him. He sits there, smiling, and Camo's eyes crack open. She notices Travis.

"GAH!" She exclaims jumping back away from Travis then scrambling backwards some. "What-? I-? When did you get here?" She demands her face red.

"Well... I..." Travis sighs. "I'm sorry. We're worried about you. We've noticed that you're exhausted, nervous and tense a lot. And... you panicked a bit when Princess Butter seemed to recognize you."

"I-It's... It's nothing." Camo says turning away from him. She grabs her book, stuffs it in her backpack and runs off into the woods.

_...Something's... wrong. _Travis thinks.


	7. Ch7 Trouble

Chapter Seven- Trouble

The a few days later...

_I don't get it! _Travis thinks sad and confused. _Camo's been avoiding me ever since I found her fast asleep in the woods... Why? I didn't mean for her to slump against me! I... is that why? She... She doesn't hate me... RIGHT? She-! She can't hate me! I'm her friend! She told me why she wore that hood! She... She trusts me. Right?_

"Hey pal!" Travis hears Buddy call. He suddenly runs into a lamppost.

"What-? When did this get here?" Travis exclaims confused.

"When the school was built." Lyndsay tells him as his friends come up to him.

"You okay?" Poppy asks.

"Yeah... I just..." Travis sighs. "Camo's been avoiding me. I can't understand why! I just...!" He sighs again.

"Maybe you should ask her." Pablo tells him.

"I'll try..."

Later...

"Okay class, who can tell me..." Travis sat in his math class, writing on a sheet of paper, which he then folded up, then tossed on Camo's desk. She looks at it, opens it, then writes something. She tosses back on his desk, and he opens it to see his message.

**Camo? I was wonder why you've been avoiding me.**

He saw her reply under it.

**That's not of your concern. **

_WHAT? _Travis thinks, shocked. He writes his reply.

**WHAT? I-! How? You've been avoiding ME yet I shouldn't be worried about it? ZUH? H**e tosses the note on her desk. She reads it, then writes her response and tosses it back.

**YES, It's none of your concern! So just...! Just leave me alone! **Travis writes his reply.

**WHY? If it's about me finding you fast asleep, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you! If it's about something else, tell me! I want us to be able to talk to each other! **He tosses the note on her desk, she writes her reply, and tosses it back.

**It's not about that! Well, some of it is, but-! I-! IT'S COMPLICATED OKAY? JUST-! *sigh* I... I don't know what I want. The only thing that I know I want is to be left alone... okay? **Travis writes his response, fighting back tears.

**What's complicated? Why do you want to be alone? What have I done?**

**NOTHING!**

**THEN WHY DO YOU HATE ME NOW?**

**I DON'T HATE YOU, I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ****ALONE!**

**WHY?**

**I ****TOLD**** YOU! IT'S COMPLICATED!**

**WHAT IS?**

_**ARGH! **_

**That doesn't tell me anything! **He tosses the note on her desk, she writes her reply, then wads the paper up, and throws it at his head. It bounces off his head, onto the floor, he picks it up, smoothes it out, and reads the reply.

**WELL IT SHOULDN'T! NOW JUST-! JUST-! LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO... GO MARRY YOUR CELL PHONE OR SOMETHING! I DON'T CARE! I'm having a tough time right now and you badgering me isn't helping at all! SO JUST ****LEAVE ME **_**ALONE! **_

"Tough time?" Travis exclaims. Everyone looks at him. "TOUGH TIME? What's been so hard about being here? You have amazing grades and I bet half the girls in school are jealous of you! WHAT'S SO TOUGH ABOUT THAT?" Camo give him a death glare.

"IT'S NOT THAT!" Camo yells at him. "I TOLD you it's complicated! And no, I'm telling you what's complicated, BECAUSE IT'S NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX!"

"OH, so I can't be worried about my friend?"

"NO!"

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO! It's my life not yours!"

"Well just let me try to help you!"

"NO! I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE! IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK FOR? NO! SO JUST GO GET LOST!"

"NO! I'm worried about you, and I want to help you!"

"I DON'T NEED YOU HELP! I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT YOU AND YOUR HELP, SO GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF INTO A PIRANAHA INFESTED RIVER!"

"_**ENOUGH!**_" Mr. Gordon yells. Everyone in the room jumps, and he points at Camo and Travis. "You two! Principal's office! NOW!"

A minute later...

Travis sat on the bench outside the principal's office, sad, and angry at himself. He looks at Camo to see her sitting there, with her feet propped up on the bench, arms laying on top of her knees, and her mouth pressed against her arms while her face was knotted with anger and a dark storm cloud above her head.

_What's wrong with me? _Travis wonders. The door to the principal's office opens, and Mr. Gordon steps out.

"She'll see you two now." Camo gets up, and goes in with Travis following her. They sit down in the two chairs in front of the desk, and Travis looks at Principal Rosalyn. She had brown skin, dark brown eyes, brown hair, a blue business suit with a skirt, pearl necklace, and light pink rose sticking out of the coat.

"Mr. Fone. Ms. Flage." She says flatly. Travis sinks down in his chair. She was usually a nice, cheery woman, but when you break out into an extremely angry argument in the middle of class, she's not going to be happy. "Now... Gordon said you two started yelling at each other about Camo having a tough time... Why?"

"..." They both sit in silence for a second.

"I... Just... want to help... her..." Travis says sadly. Principal Rosalyn looks at Camo, who is slouching in her chair, arms crossed and hood pulled on.

"Is this true Camo?" The principal asks her.

"...I don't need anyone's help." Camo tells her bitterly. "Especially his." The words sting Travis. Deeply.

"Why?" The principal asks.

"That's of no one's concern except my own." Camo tells her.

"Camo, if there's something bugging you, you need to tell us." Rosalyn tells her.

"There's no law or rule that says I have to." Camo responds.

"Camo, we just-" Travis starts.

"I DON'T CARE!" Camo suddenly yells at him. Travis jumps. "I could care LESS in fact! Why don't you do me a favor and go let some horrible monster eat you?" Camo sits there, giving Travis a deadly, angry glare. Travis feels himself shatter, and tears weld up in his eyes. Camo sits there for a second, then bolts out the door. Mr. Gordon calls her name, running after her, but Travis hears a door fly open and footsteps charging outside. His vision blurs, and he blinks causing a tear to roll down his cheek. He feels a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he looks up to see the principal looking at him sadly.

"...You can back to your dorm room if you want." She tells him. Travis sits there for a second, then gets up, and drags himself to his dorm room, into his bedroom, and falls on his bed. He lies there, staring blankly at the wall with an ache in his chest, tears pouring out of his eyes, and eventually falls asleep.


	8. OH YEAH!

Chapter Eight-OH YEAH!

Travis sat at the lunch table with his head on it. It had been a week since his and Camo's argument, and he hadn't seen her since. "She hates me..." Travis moans. His friends just sit around him, not knowing what to do.

"Uh...Don't worry Travis!" Lyndsay tells him. "I'm sure everything will be alright!"

"HOW?" Travis asks. He looks up at his friends. "Poppy, you told us Camo hasn't come out of her room, hasn't said a word to ANYONE, and she told me to jump off a cliff into a piranha invested river."

"...He kinda has a point..." Derek says. Pablo shoots him a glare.

"That's not helping!" Pablo tells him.

"Sorry..." Derek says.

"I'm going to get some air..." Travis says getting up from the table. He pushes open the door to the court yard, the fresh air blowing against his face. As he walks, he stares at the ground, thinks of Camo and that smile she always had...

_"Hey Travis!" Camo called out, running over to him. Her hood was off, her braid bouncing against her back as she ran._

_ "Hey Camo!" Travis responded, smiling. "What can I do for you?"_

_ "Ah! I just wrote a sequel to __**Alexander's Travels**__!" She told him. "Since you liked the first one, I thought you'd like this one too!"_

_ "Oh yeah!" Travis said, accepting it. "Thanks!"_

_ "You're welcome!" Camo told him._

_ ..._

Travis looks up at the sky, which had a gloomy look to it.

_What did I do to make her so mad? _He wonders. _She said that me finding her in the woods was part of the reason why she was mad, but it wasn't the whole reason._ He looks back at the ground, feeling as if weight was being added to him, almost like a burden. _There's just two weeks before graduation, and then I'll rarely ever see her. What do I-_

"Hey."

Travis stops, then whirls around to see Camo, her hood pulled over her face.

"Camo?" He asks, smiling some.

"Yeah...I..." She rubs her neck, looking up at the sky. "Listen, I...just...wanted to apologize for being such a jerk to you last week...I just got mad, y'know? I...can't explain the whole thing, but..." She sighs. "It's just...complicated. I'm between a rock and a hard place right now, and I just got stressed out, so...Well, I get a short fuse when I'm stressed, so I'll just snap at people, and so when we were at the principal's office and I yelled at you again...well...the look in your eye just made guilt come crashing down on me, and...it made me feel like dirt. So, since graduation's right around the corner, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I yelled at you and...I don't want our friendship to die..." She looks up at him, her hood back enough to where he could see her beautiful brown eyes, and she was wryly smiling. "So, I'm sorry."

"..." Travis stand there a second, then runs forward, and hugs her. "Thank you...And...And I'm sorry I made you mad...can you forgive me?"

"...Of course..." Camo says, her voice happy as she hugs him back.

"..." Silence.

"...Er, Camo..." Travis says, pulling away. "I was wondering...Do you think...that...maybe you could come with me to the dance...?"

"..." She stands silent, tugging her hood forward some more. "S-sure..."

"Great! So..." He continues, boundless joy filling him at her answer. "...you wanna go have lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan, I'm starving." She replies, smiling.

Together, they walk back towards the school.


End file.
